The New Kind of Killing
by EmeraldPiece
Summary: Hei asks questions. But judging by Huang's answers it seems the syndicate doesn't want Hei to know why they suddenly started kidnapping - what appear to be - human girls. How is Yin connected with these girls? I suck at summaries, just read and judge me
1. The first escape

Disclaimer:

I do not own the anime Darker Than Black nor any of the characters appearing in both the series and my story.

Yes, my story. As it is part of MY imagination I actually do own this very story… If you wish to use it or rewrite it or something I will most probably allow it, but please ask first!

Enjoy

* * *

"Hei! Secure the west gate! We'll make our departure there in three minutes."

"Roger."

The Black Grim Reaper swiftly dove into the shadows and moved towards the agreed location. Reaching the gate he quickly looked over the area before assaulting the guards.

There were only four of them. Two gunshots were fired before he'd taken them all down using a low-volt electric shock, low enough for letting them live. Unless one of them had a heart condition that is, but that wasn't really his problem.

He managed to hide the motionless men in the bushes just as the alarm went of. The whole mansion lit up in flashing red lights and the noise would've been enough to have woken up the better part of south Tokyo! The Reaper didn't know yet whether he could interpret the commotion as a good sign or if he should expect the original plan to be altered.

"West gate secure." He spoke in his radio. Huang's response was a bit difficult to understand due to the man's heavy breathing.

"O-open the gates! Hah- hah-… we- we've got a car!" Not wasting time he threw himself at the gate lock and melted it as fast as his abilities allowed.

Hei lifted his masked face to gaze up the road from the mansion, distinguishing the noise of a motor over the alarm which still sounded. The crying high-pitched sound ringed in his ear, and would probably have bothered him greatly had he been a normal human, but he was able to focus on all sounds around him as well as getting the job done. The sound of screaming voices, gunfire and the engine of a speeding vehicle closing in on him was determent out of all sounds around him.

One strong pull on each gate was enough for them to swing open. He swiped around and avoided just in time the car Huang drove at him but shot out a hook and steel wire which attached itself to the bumper at the back of the car as it made a sharp left turn out on the street. Within almost no time Hei had swung around the corner and heaved himself up on top of the moving escape vehicle, gunfire flying just past his head.

Yin opened a window for Hei to climb in through. As he did so – with almost no difficulty despite the sharp turns their hurried driver provided – his eyes fell on a brown-haired girl about his own age lying unconscious on the seats. It would seem the package was secured. Yin silently pushed the limp body towards the other car door and scooted over to give Hei room to enter the car.

"The alarm?" he questioned while he removed his mask and started to neatly fold the black thin jacket he always wore as the Black Grim Reaper until it fitted inside a pocket.

"The girl triggered it. I was careless, thought she was unconscious."

Hei allowed the excuse slip, though he couldn't help but wonder about this mission's true nature. Kidnapping a girl? It wasn't anything like the normal setup!

The most probable explanation would be that she was a contractor, but that thought was somewhat unnerving too since he hadn't been the one asked to approach her.

To catch a contractor you'd usually need another contractor…

"We're changing vehicle. Hei, you drive and Yin sits in the front seat. We need to do this fast." Hei caught a couple of car keys as Huang violently hit the breaks.

They stood in a closed alley; there were barely any windows from either side and in front of them stood a green car, obviously the one they were supposed to use Hei concluded as he looked at the keys in his hand.

"Put her in the luggage compartment." Huang's voice was still rasped with heavy breathing.

With no comment or hesitation Hei did as he was told and carried the girl to the other car while Yin went to the front seat of the green car and Huang laid himself in the backseat.

In the driver's seat a familiar green jacket was neatly folded. He put the his white mask under the seat together with the folded black cloth before putting the jacket on.

"Let's go Hei." A black cat jumped up in a motionless Yin's lap and stared up at the black-haired boy.

"Mao, is everything's clear?" Hei asked while starting the engine without even a tint of surprise at hearing the cat speak.

"Everything's clear, they luckily didn't have cars prepared. Heh- except for the alarm, the security of that place was a joke!"

"I agree." Hei murmured quietly as he signalled a right turn at the end of the alley and calmly slipped out in the calm evening traffic. Almost immediately they had to stop at a red light.

"Yin wasn't spotted, right?" Hei asked, thinking of the Doll's slightly conspicuous appearance and how she right now was in clear view to anyone who might look their way.

"You think I'd be that foolish?" Huang responded, shuffling in the back with a set of new clothes for some reason. The light turned green and they continued driving.

"May I ask why we brought her this time?"

"Later…"

Once again Hei let it slip. He wasn't supposed to bother too much about details. But he hoped Huang understood that he wouldn't let this go too easy. Hei had been told the absolutely minimal amount of information for this mission. He didn't like that.

A red and blue flash brought his focus back to the road. A police control…

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!! Mohahaha…

I'll try to update next chapter soon so you can get a slightly better picture of the plot.

Appreciate reviews… Also, please tell me if there's anything in specific you'd like me to write in this story. Love a good set of new ideas!

//Emerald


	2. Too many questions

Disclaimer:

I do not own the anime Darker Than Black nor any of the characters appearing in both the series and my story.

Yes, my story. As the happenings in it is part of MY imagination I actually do own this very story… If you wish to use it or rewrite it or anything else I will most probably allow it, but please ask first!

Enjoy

* * *

"Huang, police."

There was no answer, but the shuffling of clothes from the back increased.

"It must be a regular control." Mao thought out loud with intense focus on the flashing lights in front. There were three files the cars could go through, each one was blocked until some officers had been signaled at to remove the barrier. But it seemed like they didn't let anyone pass without a thorough check-up. "It is impossible for _them _to have arranged a police blockade in so little time!"

"Don't be too sure about that…" the old man spoke from the backseat.

-_POP_-

The loud sound made Hei sharply turn his attention to the rear-view mirror where he saw that Huang had sat up again, in a shirt he hadn't worn before, and currently reaching for his seatbelt… With an open bottle of beer in his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked briskly, but without changing his calm facial appearance. One of the cops was currently waving for Hei to stop the car next to the roadside.

"Just act nice." He hurriedly took the cap off and put it on the seat next to him under a plastic bag in which his old shirt probably was located. "I'm Yin's grandpa' and we're heading home from picking up our cat at a friends house. Hei's just a friend. Yin, hold on to Mao's necklace."

The girl looped a finger in the red collar on the cat without the slightest change in her appearance.

Huang chugged down half the bottle in one go, spilling some on himself while he was at it. To Hei the scene Huang had created was easily recognized and he wasted no time to play along.

Stopping the car he winded down the car window and looked at the officer with innocent eyes.

"Quite the fuss Officer."

"Sorry to bother you sir, could I please ask you to step out of the car and bring your drivers license?"

"Certainly." Hei stepped out and reached for his inner jacket pocket, very much aware of the flashlight gliding over the passengers and how it came to lingered a little too long at Huang in the backseat. The old man seemed to think the same.

"Oyoyoy! Dofficer! It's RUDE to blind people like thad! I'll sue yar ass fo' it!" Spluttering the words Huang actually seemed like an honest rude drunk. Hei pulled out alien registration card together with his drivers' license and reached it to the not so impressed police.

"I'm sorry officer, he's had a little too much tonight."

"You're from china? Where are you heading?" The man asked, not mentioning the drunken Huang but nonetheless seemingly interested in the old man, as his eyes shifted towards the backseat every now and then while going through the papers that were handed to him.

"I'm tonight's chauffer for my friends. We're heading home to them, sir."

"Car registration, please."

"Yin, could you…?" Hei gestured for the gloves compartment and the girl soon had used her free hand to get the papers while the other one still held on to Mao.

"Iseki Kiyomasu?" Came the question as the man read the name on the car registration. In an instant Hei had thought up a story about how the car was borrowed from a friend, but he wasn't allowed to use his excuse as Huang shouted from the back.

"This is MY car! You stinkin'…you stinkin'…!" The beer soundly splashed in its' bottle as he waved his arms.

"Calm down gramps." Hei interrupted with a gentle smile.

"Alright, could I just see the old man's identification as well then?"

There was a short moment of chaos before Hei successfully had convinced Mr '_Iseki Kiyomasu'_ that he would not let the police take his identification even one feet away from the car.

"Everything seems to be in order."

"Of co-ou-ourse. I'm a natural beauty…" Huang muttered and drank some more.

For what felt like the thousandth time the police officer glanced at the man pretending to be drunk. Hei hoped that he didn't see the act for being as fake as it was, and he cursed in his mind that they'd even got into a situation like this from the very beginning!

"Are we allowed to go then, officer?" Hei tried one of his most natural expressions.

"I'm afraid I'll have to bother you just a little bit more. You said you were going home. Where have you been this evening?"

"An apartment just five blocks in that direction. To get back Yin's cat, sir." Hei nicked his head towards the girl who still sat holding a finger in Mao's collar. Still staring forward. "Yin-chan and Iseki-san and Yin-chan's parents have been on a vacation. So a couple of Iseki-san's friends have been taking care of him." Hei explained to the best of his ability. It seemed like the explanation was accepted. The officer bent down and looked over at Yin, who finally moved: looking his way.

"Ehrm… Yin-chan was it? That's a pretty cat you've got there. What's its' name?"

Three second's wait and then…

"Mao…"

…

"Ah, a pretty name for a pretty cat huh? You seem a little out of it, are you feeling alright Yin-chan?"

"A bit… sleepy."

"Gurl wantto go home…! I wanna go home! And Lee's beem fo-… been forced to stay up for waaay too long!"

Hei smiled gently at the old man and spoke as gently as if he apologized. "Actually sir, it was you who asked me to drive you tonight…"

"My supplies are running thin!" Huang cut him of with a loud voice and waved with the almost empty bottle in his hand.

"I'm terribly sorry for this behaviour, sir." Hei excused with a bow at the police.

"Never mind. There are two more things I need before I can let you go. I'd like for you to take walk straight on the white line and I'd want you to answer what I would find if I were to open your car's trunk."

Hei's eyes narrow for a second, but quickly went back to innocent and confused.

"I beg you pardon sir?"

"We need to do a thorough check, I'm sure you understand."

"Well, in the trunk we've got some cat food and cat toys as well as a basked for Mao. Things Iseki-san's friends needed when they looked after him. But I don't think I understand. Has something happened officer? From what I know you don't usually go through peoples-"

-_Crash_-

"LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO I SAY!"

Both turned around to see a man in his mid thirties throw a tantrum behind two cars while a female police officer tried to calm him down, holding onto his arm. A car window was smashed and Hei understood how that happened when he saw the stone the man was holding in an all bloodied up hand he waved over his head, out of reach for the woman police.

"Young and their energy… make one jealous…" Huang had rolled down his window and was heaving himself out through it, toasting with the empty bottle in the air.

Not bothering with the drunken man's quiet admiration, the officer left their car, hand on his holster.

"Hey! What's going on over here!?"

A handful other officers mimicked his actions and headed towards the fight that was breaking out between the female officer and the unknown man.

"Ah- Officer!" Hei called out to their examinator.

"I'm done with you, just go!" with great vigour he gestured with one arm for the cops in front of them to let them pass.

"Eh… yes sir." Hei looked hesitant at the back of the man but jumped in to the car and slowly drove of, at the same time letting his kind façade melt away.

It was deathly quiet until both Hei and Huang had winded up their windows and the first to speak was Mao.

"If that wasn't luck then I don't know…"

"Don't you trust me?" Huang muttered bitterly. He obviously had a secret stash of beer in the back because in his hand Hei could once again see a full bottle steadily loose its' content.

"Was that in the plan to?" He asked, staring at the road before him.

"Not originally. But it was according to later arrangements."

"What sort of arrangements?"

Huang emptied the bottle in his hand, checked his clock and put on his cap again, letting it fall over his eyes before he sat back with crossed arms.

"The sort that should have killed that panicked man by now." Hei stared at the mirror, waiting for more explanations. But Huang was visibly drifting of to sleep.

"Does it have something to do with the girl in the trunk?"

"We'll talk later. Wake me up when we get there."

…

Hei couldn't say he _hated_ something. Not like any other human would. But this whole plan had been and still was completely against all reason! That was enough for him to know that if he'd been able to feel properly he would without a doubt _hate_ that he was not being told what was going on. Actually he was pretty certain that he could feel irritation. Yes, he was undoubtingly annoyed. And if Huang didn't keep to his word about the explanation he would later on make sure the old man knew just what he felt.

But for now he purposefully steered the car with a neutral expression on his face, thoughts and memories of tonight's events going through his mind.

It was probably by chance he looked to his right, but thanks to that he saw something that made him widen his eyes if only a little. He could not remember seeing something like this even once before: Yin was asleep.

* * *

I was rather quick on this chapter, if I may say so myself. But please don't have that make you expect chapter three tomorrow already! I've got a pretty packed schedule ahead of me outside the world of fanfiction.

A question for those who will…. Have you seen Yin sleep? I can't remember I have.

Love reviews!

//Emerald


End file.
